


We're Still Living Like Lovers

by xxxillusionxxx



Series: Life is But a Dream [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Drug Addiction, Drug Dealer!Peter Hale, Drug Use, Dubious Consent, M/M, POV Peter Hale, drug addict!Stiles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-01
Updated: 2013-10-01
Packaged: 2017-12-28 02:35:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/986657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxxillusionxxx/pseuds/xxxillusionxxx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sequel to This is a Necessity. </p><p>Peter and Stiles have a dysfunctional routine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We're Still Living Like Lovers

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, so I know that I said I wasn't going to write anymore of this scenario but I saw a pic of drug addict!Stiles and I just had to lol. Be warned, this is from Peter's perspective so it's kind of messed up and it involves very dubious consent.

Peter walked into his apartment, arms loaded with groceries. He dropped the bags off in the kitchen before moving to the living room. There he found Stiles, slumped and blissed out on the couch. Stiles didn’t respond to Peter’s presence until he was right in front of the couch, and even then he did no more than shift his eyes in Peter’s general direction. 

Peter noted the needle and empty bag on the coffee table. Stiles must have found the present Peter had left for him while he was out. It was, of course, hidden for the boy to find. It wouldn’t do to let the kid’s clever mind rot from disuse, so he’d have to work for his fix. 

This was actually a new record; Peter had only hidden the little bag last night. It probably wasn’t completely normal for him to get so much joy out of this game, especially when Stiles looked for drugs that weren’t there, or when he was already so overcome with cramps and shakes that he could barely drag himself around the apartment. He used to ask for help when he got like that, but soon learned that Peter’s “helpful” hints were more misleading than anything.

Peter liked Stiles like this too. All loose limbed and sedated. Give him a little bit of time and he would be back to his normal jittery self, constantly moving and talking whether or not Peter was responding to him. 

And this was a beautiful juxtaposition. In these quiet moments Stiles was like a living doll for Peter to play with. 

Peter cupped Stiles’s jaw, running his thumb across his slightly parted lips. Stiles closed his eyes and Peter leaned in, kissing those soft lips. 

He truly loved his boy disoriented and unresponsive. He liked to take his time sucking and biting marks onto the boy’s long, pale neck and chest and thighs. Sometimes he would bite down with sharp canines, drawing blood and leaving deep marks that Stiles barely flinched at. 

And always, he played to the soothing rhythm of a slow heartbeat. 

He wouldn’t fuck the boy like this. That would be for when he surfaced enough to moan for more. For now, Peter settled for stripping him and leaving a small bottle of lube on his naked lap. 

When he woke up enough to care, Stiles would know to open himself up and get into bed like the good little whore that he was. Peter smiled as he weighed the pros and cons of having Stiles ride him with his hands tied behind his back vs tying his arms and legs to his thighs and pounding him into the mattress.  
He supposed they could do both. 

Peter cheerfully went to the kitchen to put away the groceries and wait for his boy to wake up.

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi to me on [tumblr!!!](http://www.tumblr.com/blog/xodanielleox) :)


End file.
